yomawarifandomcom-20200214-history
Field
The Fields are the ricefields of the Protagonist's Town in Yomawari: Night Alone. This is the place where a young woman was killed and became a resentful spirit called the Woman in the Rice Fields. It is located near the Pond, where you can find a high vantage point to have the view of the Town. Story During Chapter 3, the Protagonist went to the rice fields to investigate for clues in finding her sister and dog. While looking for them, the girl witnesses the Spirit of a young woman. Eventually, when the girl finds a Broken Necklace, she receives notes from the Spirit of the young woman who is demanding back her necklace. Soon, the Spirit attacks the girl to get her necklace back. Confused and not understanding what to do, she was driven until she was at the bottom of the cliff. There, she finds the dead body of the Spirit. She is then confronted by the Spirit. She was able to finally piece together the general idea what happened and realized that the Spirit wants her necklace back. So the girl leaves the necklace next to the Spirit's dead body. Satisfied, the Spirit leaves. The girl then decide to leave the place, but then decides to leave some flowers for the Spirit before leaving. As the Protagonist leaves, the Spirit appears again, happy that the girl left her flowers as a sign of respect. Areas The Field area covers the rice fields and the areas surrounding the place. * Hill - The hills are the place that divides the cliff area from the fields. It is covered in trees and blocked with steel fences. * Cliff - The cliff area is a dangerous place where the young woman was killed by being pushed off the cliff and fell to her death. The cliffs also has red flowers growing, both above and below. Residence * Woman in the Rice Fields (temporary) * Streetlight Shadow * Drowned Spirit * Blind Spirit * Road Blocker * Floor Mouth * Ghost Hands Items Key There are three Key Items in the Field area that are important and connected to the story. In one of the corners of a large empty plot of land at the western part of the Fields. Located pass the broken bridge of the Fields. You'll automatically pick it up upon finding it. Beyond the broken bridge of the Fields and near a small rice field where the Woman in the Rice Fields first attacks the Protagonist. Collectibles There are nine Collectible Items in the Field area. Located pass the broken bridge and right next to the Broken Necklace. This Item is automatically picked up upon being found. In the T-shaped intersection near the path surrounded by trees that will cover the screen with spiderwebs should you walk through it. In a small area with two light posts and a bush, plus a Drowned Spirit. In the flower area in the upper direction of the Fields. It is near Puzzle Piece 10. At the end of the upper part of the Cliff area. It is near Part 2. Right on the other side of the door of the metal fence that divides the Field area from the Hill area. You can acquire Part 2 at the Field area at the end of the upper part of the Cliff. It is near the Fingernail. You can acquire Puzzle Piece 9 at the Field area, where there is a path surrounded by trees and those trees will cover the screen with spiderwebs. You can acquire Puzzle Piece 10 at the Cliff area, where the steps lead to a flower area on the upward direction of the Cliff. It is near the Torn Shirt Category:Locations